Rebirth
by FicManiac12
Summary: Loki's rebirth into a world we only see through our television screens.
1. Rebirth

Loki's joy swelled, even as Mjolnir crushed him. Thor had lost, and he had won. In a matter of minutes Jotunheim would be stardust.

"All that power, and look at you now".

His gloat was cut off by a surge of pain as his ribcage began to crack. Fear gripped his aching chest. Any longer under the enchanted weapon and it would crush through his body. Until the unthinkable happened. Thor reached out his hand, summoning Mjolnir to himself. With a look of agony Thor brought the the heart of a dying star down onto the bi-frost, sending a spiderweb of cracks throughout.

"What are you doing"? Loki cried, crawling to his feet. Thor ignored him, continuing to pound the glass-like structure, pieces splintering off and flying into his face. Undaunted the Asgardian prince continued.

"If you destroy the bi-frost you'll never see her again".

Loki's words feel on deaf ears as Thor continued to splinter the rainbow bridge. With a cry of rage Loki charged towards Thor, leaping the last bit of distance. The last thing he heard before the rupture of the bi-frost was Thor's plea, "Forgive me".

Loki's leap sent him flying over Thor, flying into the unknown abyss. Desperately he grasped for anything, his fingers finally grasping Odin's golden scepter. Thor was holding the scepter by the spear head in his right hand, his left having dug into the broken bi-frost. Unfortunately Thor's hold on the bridge broke and once again Loki felt himself being pulled away by the vacuum of space. But again his flight was halted, this time by Odin, awake and dressed in his armor. Despite his failures, Loki still loved him. After all, it was why he did what he did.

"I could have done it, father", he said, hoping to find some semblance of pride in his eye, "I could have done it! For you! For all of us"!

Even as he said the words he knew it was a vain hope.

"No, Loki".

No, Loki. All his life he knew he was different. Knew that he would never amount to the stature that Odin held for Thor. But now, he had a way to end that, to end it all. Looking into his brother's eyes one last time, he smiled the ghost of a smile.

"Goodbye", he whispered.

"No, Loki. No"!!!!!

_How poetic, _he thought, _that Odin and Thor should have the same last words for me._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Midgard, Parallel Universe

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas Queen smiled as he heard his father and half-brother, Oliver, arguing for the umpteenth time. This time it was about Oliver and his quote-unquote relationship with the Lance sisters. It was sad, really, that playboy Oliver couldn't see the truth that was so annoyingly obvious. Sara, the youngest of the two sisters, was using him. Bored, he got up from his reclined position on the stairs and closed his book, marking the page he left off on. It was midafternoon in Star City and the next day Lucas and his father, Robert Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated, a multi billion conglomerate, would be on an airplane bound for China. As Lucas reached opened the door to his room he saw, to no surprise, a half naked Sara Lance reclining on his bed.

"Y'know, you're the subject of quite a many heated debate between my father and brother", he said, throwing the blonde a button up shirt.

"I know".

It didn't bother Lucas anymore to find Sara in his room like this. It was typical of her to do this after sex with Oliver. He would walk in to find her, usually, with one of his many books in hand. The two had been friends for years and at some point had tried dating, but Sara just couldn't keep it in her pants and Lucas decided he didn't want that in a relationship.

Sara herself couldn't keep away from him, no matter how hard she tried. It's the main reason she kept coming back to Oliver, that and Oliver's penchant for unbridled, rough passion. But she would trade it all to have Lucas be the face she saw, to have his be the name she cried at her moment of climax. But it was also enough for her to just be, with him. Despite the differences each held for what they thought a relationship should be there was one thing they knew they couldn't live without. Their best friend.

"You're my favorite Queen brother Luke".

"Tell me something new".

"Oliver invited me to go with y'all to China".

Luke sighed with the knowledge of what that implicated.

"If you do that there will not be a single moment when they won't be fighting each other".

"So what should I do"?

"Stay at home, obviously".

"Well, obviously", she said, mocking the British accent he had picked up during his years at boarding school in the UK.

"I'm serious Lance, your in enough trouble as it is without pulling this little stunt", he said, watching her pull up her near skintight black pant, "besides, you're going to have to leave soon, or do you want father to find you half naked with not one, but both of his sons"?

"Ugggghhhh, fine, but you owe me Queen".

"And how do you figure that, Lance"?

"Simple, you promised me sex for our one year anniversary".

"Forgive my youthful ignorance, but don't we have to be dating before I can fulfill on that promise? Also, I'm pretty sure I was drunk when I made that promise".

Fully dressed, Sara walked over and kissed Lucas, not like she kissed Oliver, she kissed Lucas like he was everything in the world to her. And she couldn't imagine anyone else kissing her back the same way.

"You're going to be the death of me, Sara".

Sara Lance turned her back to Lucas as she walked out. She didn't tell him, but she knew he was the one. Sure she had had her way with boys, and girls as well, just on the down low, but nobody knew her or loved her the way Lucas did. She only worried about the feelings he held for Oliver. The way he talked about him sometimes...it made her think he hated him. Why? she didn't know, but if anything happened between her and Lucas, he definitely had to work through his problems before they became hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Morning

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Early in the morning Robert and Lucas arrived at a private airfield which held two private planes, both of which were preparing for takeoff. Lucas didn't like the reasons that popped into his head.

"Dad"!?

"Yes"!?

"Why are both jets ready for takeoff"?

"Well...you see"...Robert never finished his reply. He was interrupted by the roar of Oliver's 06 Acura RSX pulled up...with both Lance sisters in tow.

Pulling Lucas to the side Robert explained, "Listen Lucas, I don't like this anymore than you, but this was the only way I could convince Oliver to shadow me at the office".

"This is reckless".

"I know, I know...but this is what's best. He needs to learn responsibility".

"Then send him to bootcamp".

"We both know why we can't".

"Yes, because God forbid Moira be in-convinced".

"That's enough of that. Moira may not be your mother, but she is my wife, and I would appreciate it if you gave that much respect. Okay"?

"Fine. But I'm going to rid with Oliver to make sure he doesn't become a father. God knows that the children will be more mature than he".

Shouldering his duffel, Lucas marched to the larger aircraft while the luggage was loaded.

"Hey big brother", Oliver said with a cheshire grin, "didn't think iI'd catch you riding the party bus".

"Someone has to keep you under control".

Oliver let the comment roll off as he put one arm around Dinah Lance, the eldest of the Lance sisters and Oliver's current girlfriend, although girlfriend was to strong a word in the mind of Lucas for what she was. Sara on the other hand was happy to walk with Lucas, sneaking her hand into his and being pleased when he reciprocated. This would be a flight to remember.

00000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. New Life

Lucas looked around the cabin of the jet. Beside him slept Sara Lance, to his right Oliver and Dinah were making out, Oliver lying on his back with Dinah on top, grinding her pelvis into Oliver's.

"They certainly don't have any inhibitions, do they Luke"? Sara asked sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep".

"And I thought you weren't a vouyer".

"Well it's hard to ignore when they are right there", he said, indicating the open space between him and the couple.

"We could do the same thing, make it less awkward".

"That's all right, I'll spare myself the annoyance".

"What annoyance"?

"The annoyance of knowing you're going to find someone else to get your rocks off with once we get back home".

He didn't mean to sound so coarse, but that's how it sounded. Silently, Sara lay her head against his shoulder.

"I hate this Luke".

"So do I", he said, kissing the top of her head.

"No, I mean it. I hate how I make you feel. I hate that everytime I'm with someone else, It's your face I see, and trust me, your face on a girls body is not a pretty sight".

"Well, there goes that lifestyle choice".

"I'm serious, Luke, I'm serious about this. I want you, and only you".

Turning to look at her, he saw her deep, brown eyes and the truth that blazed within.

"Don't say that lightly Sara, you know that I believe in a completely, devoted relationship",

"I do".

"And you know that I would want your full devotion,"

"I do".

"because you, Sara Lance, are worth being selfish over. I would be extremely selfish and not share you with anyone else".

With tears in her eyes, Sara leaned forward, stopping just shy of his lips, waiting for him.

Lucas didn't hesitate as he closed the distance, gently capturing her lips with his, reveling in the beautiful, silky texture that seemed to have been hand made for his own. With nothing more to occupy his time he gently laid Sara back, sliding one hand down her body to grip her thigh, while the other slid dangerously close to her core. Smiling into his lips, she stopped that hand before it could reach its destination.

"Not so fast, lover boy".

Lucas returned the smile.

"I thought I owed you"!?

"I'm not cashing in just yet".

That was the last thing he heard before the lightning came. It ripped through the jet like a hot knife through butter. With a violent wrenching sound the jet began to plummet towards the sea, throwing the four teenagers out of their seats. Quickly, Oliver and Lucas pulled the ladies towards the seats and, as quickly as they could, buckled in. As soon as they had, the plane crashed into the ocean, leaving everyone unconscious.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Later

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Robert Queen was pacing the airfield, waiting for news of the second plane. It was late, hours late. As he paced he began to wonder why he had listened to Oliver in the first place...no, no he wouldn't put the blame on Oliver, this was solely his own fault. His fault for agreeing, his fault for not putting his foot sown with his youngest son sooner. Now he worried that he had lost both sons. Not to mention the two young women that were with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun beat down heavily on the motionless body that lay on the beach. The tide softly laps at the young man, stirring him awake. Lifting his head he finds a pair of boots just in front of him, boots that are attached to a body with a sword pointed at him. _Just great_, he thought, _if the crash didn't kill me, this woman definitely will_. Looking behind her, he could see several men in dark gambison tunics, one of which was carrying Sara away.

"Leave her alone", he cried, leaping to his feet.

The woman kept her sword trained on him, now pointing it at his heart.

"If you care about her, you will come quietly".

Lucas looked at the woman, then at Sara. He didn't really have a choice.

Farther down the coast of the island, another man and woman found themselves alone and stranded on a deserted island, bound to a different fate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**National City: 5 Years Later**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas Queen lay silently in bed, his wife sleeping soundly next to him. Their child was sleeping soundly in the next room of the apartment. The digital clock on the bedside table told him that it was four thirty in the morning. He sighed. R'as Al Ghul had allowed he and his spouse to leave the league and sever any responsibilities when they had learned she was pregnant. The one condition was that they could never use their skills again. Both had agreed, and once they had left Nanda Parbat they wed each other. She was his miracle, and he had never regretted the decision he made so long ago to kiss her on that fateful plane ride.

Quietly and stealthily he climbed out of bed and walked to the master bath, planning on washing off the restless night he had had, that is until a pair of toned, muscular arms gripped him around the waist.

"What are you thinking about, Luke"?

He smiled, loving the way her voice still sent a flood of warmth through his body.

"I'm thinking about asking you to join me in the shower, but someone has to be able to hear Helen when she wakes up".

Quickly Sara turned him around and grinned that grin that let him know that there was no arguing with her, and she knew it.

"Make it fast".

Without hesitating Lucas pulled her into him, sliding her top off to reveal a toned body that was battle scarred. He knew each scar, and kissed each one, cherishing the ones that had failed to kill her, each on had proved her strength. Kneeling down he removed her panties, then just as quickly lifted her up and carried her back to bed, the shower forgotten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alrighty, here ****is chapter 2. For those of you heree for smut the ending is as close as you can expect me to get, sorry. I would like to thank timbarney110 for issuing me this challenge(make sure to check them out). I can't promise regular updates, but I will continue. Hopefully things will become more interesting in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12. **


	3. New Life part 2

* * *

**National City: DEO HQ**

* * *

Lucas stared at the large display screen, on it was a 3D map of National City, Supergirl's blue dot speeding through. From the view he could see multiple red dots following her.

"I can't shake these guys", she said over the com-link.

"Have you figured out their weakness yet"?

"No, I can't get close enough, whenever I chase them they disappear...literally".

Lucas looked to the platform above to Special Agent: Alexandra Danvers, nodded, then returned to Supergirl.

"Kara, I'll be there in a moment, don't let them lose you".

"I don't think I could if I wanted to".

Without another word Lucas handed his earpiece over to Agent Danvers and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kara Kent sped through the city, the monstrous creatures on their strange crafts slowly gained ground on her.

"Agent Danvers, any word on Lucas"?

Before agent could answer a portal opened above her and a dark-clad figure dropped through, landing on the last creature. Kara smiled, her best friend had made it after all.

Lucas Queen landed on a familiar alien, his hidden blades piercing the tender spot at the base of the skull, killing the creature. As he guided the aircraft he pulled his Shashka sword from his back and beheaded the second alien before piercing the third and final alien below the heart.

While Lucas dispatched the aliens, Supergirl was catching the aircrafts before they could fall. With her cargo in tow she followed Lucas back to HQ.

* * *

Back at HQ, Sara Queen sighed as she performed an autopsy on one of the alien creatures, the smell that filled the room made her stomach turn. Even after all the carnage she had witnessed, this job still managed to find ways to make her queasy. Even with her sense if smell all but neutralized, she was glad to do what she did, glad that Lucas insist on taking the biology classes that R'as Al Ghul had offered. She still marveled at the leniency the ancient man had gifted Lucas and her. She had witnessed his ruthlessness first hand, had seen him slaughter a man for not kneeling quick enough in his presence. And yet, he had allowed the couple to remain together, to retain the love they had, and to walk away, free and with the knowledge that soon they would have a little one to raise and care for. Helen had been born not long after leaving Nanda Parbat, and five years later flourished as the top of her kindergarten class.

It was in this blissful state that Agent Danvers found Sara, smiling over the flayed alien with his intestines spilling out.

"Find something worth smiling about"? she asked.

"Only that this guy doesn't match any known species in our database. It's almost like he came from another universe".

Agent Danvers grunted then left.

_Not much for chatting, _Sara thought. Then she resumed her work.

"What are you , big guy"? She asked, rhetorically.

"He's a Chitauri", Lucas said, stepping out of the shadows.

"The ones you tried to conquer your earth with"?

"The very same". He looked at the creature with regret in his eyes.

"I was so blinded by anger that I nearly killed my brother out of petty jealousy and vengeance".

"That's no longer you, Luke. That man was misunderstood and mistreated to the point where he was beyond reason".

Lucas smiled into the hand she placed comfortingly on his cheek.

"Where would I be without you, my love"?

"You'll never have to find out".

Before their lips could meet there was a violent rap on the window. Lucas and Sara looked up to see Kara point at her watch, then gesture for Lucas.

"Go", Sara daid, "before she breaks my window".

* * *

Kara huffed with exasperation as Lucas pinned her to the mat, again.

"I'm going to beat you one day", she said, half threateningly.

"I'll be an old man by then", he replied with a grin, "and I'll still kick your ass".

Red-sun lamps blazed around the room, leaving Kara with human strength, evening out the odds for the training session. She threw a right cross at Lucas who parried it, then with the same hand slapped her cheek.

"Don't leave any open spaces. I've taught you defense, now use it".

Nodding, Kara took her stance again, this time guarding herself. As she watched Lucas she noticed a slight hitch in his step. She smiled. Feigning a strike to the left she quickly dropped and sweeped Lucas's legs out from under him. That was the plan at least, before Lucas did a back flip and sweeped her own legs. Exhausted. she tapped the mat, conceding the training session.

"Excellent job Kara".

"What do you mean, you creamed me".

"Yes, but you're finally watching for your opponents weaknesses".

"Yeah, a lot of good it did me".

"Kara, I've spent years training, I know my bodies weaknesses and hhave adapted to them. Some day, you will be to do the same".

Kara chuckled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Luke".

* * *

After the fires of desire fade, the ashes of passion scatter to the wind

-Unknown

* * *

Lucas looked out into the sea of children as they fled from restrictive walls of the elementary into the waiting arms of their parents, and the freedom of the weekend. Helen Queen's eyes lit up as she sae her mother and father waiting by the faded blue mini van. Her nearly oversized back pack jumped up and down as she ran into their waiting arms.

"Daddy, guess what "?

"What"?

"Johnny Reeve tried to trip me on the playground but I punched him in the nose".

Lucas turned his head and coughed, hiding the laugh that threatened to escape. Sara on the other hand frowned at her husband, then looked at her daughter.

"Helen, that was not a good thing to do".

"Neither is tripping someone".

"It doesn't matter, just because someone is mean to you does not mean you should be mean back".

With a shamed pout to her small lips and a glint of guilt in her blue eyes, Helen hung her head, her blonde curls framing her face.

"I'm sorry mommy".

Setting Helen down, Lucas turned to Sara and whispered, "I'm slightly proud of our little fighter".

Sara just chuckled and looped her arm through Lucas's. As they buckled Helen into her carseat, young Johnny Reeve walked up.

"I'm sorry I tried to trip you".

"I'm sorry I punched you in the nose.

It was a short exchange, but one that warmed the hearts of the young girl's parents. Somehow, beyond their own doubts, they were raising their daughter right.

* * *

Odin Borson stared at the giant's offspring. So small and tiny was the baby that he knew he could not leave it to die. As he watched, the ice blue color of his skin began to fade, replaced with a perfect, flushed Asgardian tone. Odin smiled, tears forming in his eyes, flowing down to wash the blood from his face. Even with one eye missing, Odin could see how special this baby was. He knew that he was destined for greatness.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000****Alright, chapter 3 is here. Please leave thoughts down below along with your likes and dislikes. Thank you very much for reading.****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12 **


	4. Identity

**Battle of New York: 29 Years Ago**

* * *

Loki Laufeyson de-materialized his horned helm as he approached the Midgardian prince, Anthony Stark. Loki's advance on the self proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, didn't stir the human, much to the Trickster's amusement.

"The Chitauri are coming, " he said, raising his scepter, pointing to the sky, "nothing will change that. What have I to fear"?

"The Avengers", Stark said, pouring a glass of, well it wasn't his best bourbon, but it would do. "That's what we call ourselves; we're sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing".

"Yes, I've met them ", Loki said, amusement crossing his face.

"Yeah, took us a while to gain some traction ", he said, as if he was hosting a dinner party, talking about a nearly failed product that out performed initial projection numbers, "but let's do a head count: your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who sorta lives up to the legend bit; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss every, single one of them off".

"That was the plan".

"Not a great plan. Because when they come, and they will, they are all coming for you".

"I have an army".

"We have a Hulk".

"The beast that wondered off"?

"You're missing the point. There is NO throne. There is NO version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it is all on you, because if we can't protect the earth", Tony said, looking into the stunned eyes of the would be conqueror, "you can be damned sure we'll avenge it".

Anthony Stark kept that promise. As Loki watched the Hero of Iron carry the nuclear warhead into the portal he played his last card. Cutting his hand he took hold of both the Space and Mind Stones, hoping he would be given another chance. He had no idea what that would mean.

* * *

**National City: ****29 Years Later**

* * *

Lucas Queen squinted through the welding goggles as Winslow Schott Jr., tech wizard extraordinaire, added the finishing touches to the large, metallic block in the middle of the DEO's communication center.

"Alright Luke", he said, removing his welding mask and gloves, "here goes nothing".

"Winn, you've said that the past ten times'.

"Please, those were trial runs".

Lucas didn't say anything, he just moved to safety as Winn threw the switch, sending a large current to the massive machine. Then he smiled as he watched the display light up.

"Thank you, Stark", he said, a smile gracing his lips. To his right he heard the click of a camera phone and a distinct giggle.

"Kara, what are you doing"?

"Capturing that smile for posterity".

"Don't get used to it, we've still got work to do".

As he admired the work Winn and he had accomplished he sensed the presence of one of, if not his least favorite people.

"How can I trouble you, agent Danvers"?

"You can start by explaining to me why you and Mr. Schott have been making a mess of my floor for the past three weeks".

"Well it's quite simple, we have been developing an intelligence program that has the thought matrix of a human, with the capabilities of an android and controlled by the laws of robotics designed by Isaac Asimov".

"What the hell are you talking about, Queen".

"I apologize, I forgot you don't speak 'intelligent'. Allow me to translate so you can understand; it's a machine that goes 'blee-bloop'".

"You don't scare me Queen, I know exactly what you are"?

"Everyone does, but you can't say the same about yourself...can you"?

"Tread carefully, speak not of things you know nothing about", she said, getting in his face.

"Oh, but I do know about it. I know what it's like to wake up, knowing that you are not like everyone else, to know in your heart that there is more to you than what you LET people see".

Agent Danvers stood there, shocked at the implications Lucas Queen threw her way, and unnerved by just how right he was. But she also was scared, because he was so close to the truth that she HAD to take him into her confidence.

"Come with me", she said, heading towards the access stairway to the roof. Lucas followed her as she climbed the stairs, sometimes two at a time.

"What's the hurry"?

"If I don't show you now I never will".

She said this as they stepped out into the sun. As she did her clothes shimmered and were replaced with Asgardian battle dress, her hair grew into flowing black locks. Lucas immediately knew who she was.

* * *

Thor Odinson walked in silence to the Bi-frost portal, rebuilt after 29 years. Heimdall, as always kept watch over the nine realms, but one place in particular was especially watched.

"Has she found him Heimdall"?

"Yes, my liege".

"I shouldn't have sent her alone, I should have gone with her".

"I truly would have enjoyed watching that argument".

"How is she"?

"She searches for a way, back to you".


End file.
